1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for rehabilitating a person who has experienced, either by accident, by disease, or genetically, a reduction in the normal function of the either the lower limbs and/or upper body. More particularly, the apparatus of the invention serves to aid the user in efforts to regain the functioning of his or her lower limbs and/or upper body at a rehabilitation rate chosen by that individual. The apparatus of the invention is also of benefit for exercising the back and arms of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are typical of known constructions of traction apparatus employed for stretching the spinal column of a human patient for therapeutical treatment. In each instance, the body is rendered immobile and weights are applied. They are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,498 to Hotas which issued Oct. 10, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,581 to Sanders which issued Apr. 15, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,685 to Kaufman which issued Jan. 12, 1954; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,188 to Bajanova which issued Feb. 22, 1938.
Also typical of the prior art are patents which disclose lifting devices for incapacitated people and requiring no effort on the part of the patient to provide at least some of the lifting force. Some of these are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,822 to Merry which issued Feb. 23, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,595 to Daniel which issued Feb. 24, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,228 to Thomas which issued Dec. 28, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,877 to Averill which issued Jan. 23, 1973.
However, no apparatus is known to the inventor to enable a person to become rehabilitated using a regimen suited to his or her own capabilities and continually adjustable in order to accommodate periodic improvements or even occasional setbacks in the progress of the user. It was with knowledge of the prior art as just described that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.